Rainy Day
by rainbowraven32
Summary: (From my AO3) Betty's had quite the day, and standing around in sopping wet clothes doesn't help. Jughead has a couple of solutions. (oral & shower sex ya'll it's nothing but smut)


Jughead followed Betty into the Cooper household, watching the blonde's slumped shoulders. She sipped off her flats and locked the front door behind her before leading him into the kitchen.

The pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows filled the silence as they both stood in the kitchen. It had been a long day for the Cooper girl, and Jughead was incredibly sympathetic. First of all, her math exam had put her through the ringer. Everyone knew she would do well, but the process was tedious and maddening.

Then, she had had a run-in with Cheryl at lunch. The resilient Blossom twin, while informing Betty and Veronica of the cancellation of Vixen practice, had torn her self esteem to shreds. How well could one take a comment such as, "I guess you'll have to get your exercise in another way, Betty. You are on a weight loss program, right?"?

And finally, her mother had called her while she and Jug were eating a quick after school snack at Pop's. Betty's parents were staying yet another night away with Polly, leaving the teenager home alone again. She didn't particularly mind, but it was the slightly insulting suggestions her mother made in case she was bored.

The rain began to pour while the couple was riding home on Jug's motorcycle, resulting in the two soaked teenagers muddling about in the kitchen.

"Dammit," Betty muttered, rubbing her face exasperatedly. "What's the matter?" Jughead asked sensitively. "I was looking forward to relaxing with a book and some candles later, but I let V borrow the book and Mom insisted on taking every lighter in the house with her."

A suggestive smirk crossed the boy's face as the wheels began to turn. "Betts, I think I have a way to relax," he said with faux innocence. Betty, willing to try anything, simply nodded.

Jughead held her hand and led her into her bedroom, leaving the lights off and opting for the bluish natural lights coming through her blinds. He closed and locked Betty's door behind them. "First of all, I think we should get you out of these clothes," he said.

He pulled the fabric of her top away from her skin and over her head slowly, causing chill bumps to rise on her skin. He then unclasped her black bra, revealing her perky breasts to the air.

"Juggie," Betty sighed, feeling slightly better though exposed. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in fear of pressuring her. She merely shook her head and tossed her bra to the floor to join her shirt.

His hands went to the top of her jeans. Slowly, he pulled both her lacy underwear and the denim from her body. She stepped out of them when they reached her ankles, kicking them away as well. Jughead admired her form for a while, exposed to him and only for him.

He came forward and began to kiss her jaw, suckling gently at the skin behind her ear. Betty moaned quietly as his hands trailed up and down her sides, coming to stroke and fondle her breasts. "Lay down for me," he whispered in her ear, feeling himself stiffening.

She eagerly complied and propped herself on some pillows, hungry for his lips. He soon satiated her desire, leaning over her and initiating an open mouthed kiss. Her hands moved to pull his flannel off, but he stopped her and pulled away. "I'm not undressing until you've cum at least once, and you'll see why later," he said before kissing her harder.

She moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips to try and get some friction between her thighs. He ground his clothed hips into hers, feeling his length press against his pants.

He began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to leave a few love bites on her collar bones. "You're so beautiful," he muttered against her skin. "You're not so.. bad yourself," she panted.

He continued his path until he reached her left breast. His lips wrapped around her nipple, which he began to roll between his teeth. He began to massage her right breast with his hand, running his thumb over her hardened bud.

Betty let out a gasp as her back arched off of the bed. "Oh, Jughead," she sighed in pleasure.

The dark haired male let out a quiet moan of his own, feeling her body shake in pleasure. He moved slightly to switch sides, giving each globe equal treatment.

"You're so good, Juggie," she said quietly. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch, intoxicated by the feeling of his lips. She felt a trail of liquid slide down her thigh, ready for Jughead's attention.

Her clit was practically throbbing in need as he continued his diligent work. She could imagine how good his lips would feel, wrapped around the small bud, suckling before biting down gently-

She let out another moan, and the precum she was already leaking came more steadily. "Please, J-Jug, I-I need you," you cried, bucking her hips against his stomach.

Normally, Jughead would tease her more than this. But this was meant to be a way for the blonde to relax, and begging didn't seem like a fair way for her to do that. So, he began to slither down her body, kissing his way down her stomach and down her right thigh.

He gently nudged her legs apart, taking in the sight of her glistening folds. He leaned forward, watching her quiver with every breath.

She let out a whine of need, trying to buck her hips. Jug pushed them back to the bedding, and ran a single finger up her slit. Her juices clung to his finger, which he popped into his mouth.

"You're so wet for me, baby. You taste so good," he rasped. Betty mumbled something incoherent, which brought a smile to Jughead's face. Suddenly, he captured her clit in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud repetitively.

Betty grasped her duvet as she cried out in pleasure, pushing herself against his mouth. "Oh my- yes," she whined.

Jughead moved his eager mouth from her clit to her opening. He pressed his tongue inside of her,using the pad of his thumb to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves.

He pulled back to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at the disheveled girl before him. "I'm tempted to leave you on edge, baby. You're so hot like this," he said, crawling up to capture her trembling lips in his.

Betty tasted herself on him as her chest heaved with want. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping it tightly in her fist. Jughead couldn't handle it anymore. "Are you ready?" he asked against her neck. "Please, Juggie," she begged.

Jughead returned to his place between her legs and inserted his middle digit into her a slit. He began pumping in and out before adding a second finger. Betty's fist around the blankets tightened as she bucked her hips closer to his hand.

Jug's feee band went to hold her down, watching her chest rise and fall more quickly with every pump. He moved his mouth to her clit, which he began applying a heavy suction.

"I'm coming!" Betty cried out as the knot in her stomach tightened. "Jughead!" She screamed. Her legs spread as far as they would go and her back lifted involuntarily off the bed.

Her cum spilled into Jughead's eager mouth, which he happily lapped up. Her folds quivered as she overcame her intense orgasm, the liquids still flowing steadily from her.

She lay still for a few moments, trying to recover. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to find Jughead standing at the foot of the bed, completely naked.

Her eyes trailed up and down his body hungrily, her gaze lingering at what stood erect between his thighs. "You ready for part two?" he asked. Breathless, she nodded and waited for his instruction.

He held out his hand and pulled her into the bathroom connected to her bedroom, turning on the shower. "I think we're a little dirty, so maybe a shower could help you relax a little bit more?"

Betty, feeling rather confident in herself, ran her fingertips over his cock. "Whatever you want, Juggie, as long as it ends with this inside me."

Jughead's breath got caught in his throat as he watched Betty's painted nails trace the veins on his member. He hoped the shower had warmed up, because he couldn't wait any longer. He led her into the steaming shower, and backed her into a wall.

The two began a heated makeout session. Betty's chest pressed closely against his own was enough to force a moan from his lips, causing Betty to wrap one leg around his waist to pull him closer.

She pulled away and got on her knees, letting the hot spray of water smear her makeup. She began pumping his member quickly, eager to hear her name fall from his lips. She then put as much of his length in her mouth as she could, wrapping her hand around what she couldn't reach.

She began pumping and bobbing her head, gagging as his head hit the back of her throat. Jughead groaned as he held her head, guiding her pace.

Betty began flicking his head with her tongue, which prompted a wild buck of his hips. She moaned as he hit the back of her throat, savoring the taste of his precum.

"B-Betty, s-stop," he muttered, not wanting to cum before getting a chance to be inside of her. She complied and stood up again. Jughead lifted her up and held her back to the shower wall, guarding her face from the water with his back.

His hands grabbed at her smooth ass cheeks to support her as she held his neck and wrapped one leg around him while holding herself up with the other.

He pumped two of his fingers inside her to stretch her out for him, finding her cum still a sufficient lubricant. "Are you ready?" he asked, holding him against her entrance. She nodded and looked down, eagerly awaiting his throbbing member.

He slowly pushed inside of her tight walls, hearing a long moan leave her throat. Her nails dug into his shoulder muscles, and he couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

He stood still for a few moments, letting her adjust to his size. The water thundered into his dark locks, the droplets embedding themselves into his hair before sliding down his back.

Her hips began to roll against his, signaling him to move. "Yes," she gasped, closing her eyes. "Do you like that?" he grunted as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

"More, please," she responded through hard breaths. He sped up, letting his hips slap against hers. "You're so good, baby," she whined as she tipped her head back.

The sound of skin on skin began to overpower that of the shower, but not blocking out their moans. Jughead felt himself getting closer and brought one hand down to her folds.

With his pointer and middle fingers, he began rubbing her clit furiously. Her hips began to spasm into his hand as she began to pant. "I'm c-close, Juggie," she groaned while closing her eyes.

"Me too," he said. "Come on, cum for me, baby girl," he grunted. "Juggie," she cried out before slumping against him.

Her walls convulsed around him as she came, coating his length in her juices. He pulled out of her slickness just before he released himself.

His cum slid down both their legs and Betty wrapped her hand around his quivering member. Both of their juices came off on her hand, and she drug her tongue across it. "Delicious," she said breathlessly.

"Thank you, Jug," she sighed, leaning her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you," he chuckled. "And anytime."

They stood together for a few minutes, washing themselves off from the rain and.. other things.


End file.
